Bedminster, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Somerset |government_footnotes = |government_type = Township |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Steven E. Parker (term ends December 31, 2015)2014 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs, as of December 15, 2014. Accessed January 30, 2015. As of date accessed, Parker is listed as mayor with a term-end year of 2014. |leader_title1 = Administrator / Clerk |leader_name1 = Judith A. SullivanAdministrator, Bedminster Township. Accessed June 3, 2011. |established_title = Royal charter |established_date = April 4, 1749 |established_title1 = Incorporated |established_date1 = February 21, 1798 |named_for = Bedminster, Bristol |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = Gazetteer of New Jersey Places, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 6, 2013. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 68.119 |area_land_km2 = 67.547 |area_water_km2 = 0.573 |area_total_sq_mi = 26.301 |area_land_sq_mi = 26.080 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.221 |area_water_percent = 0.84 |area_rank = 100th of 566 in state 5th of 21 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Bedminster township, Somerset County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 8, 2012.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Bedminster township, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed May 8, 2012. |population_total = 8165 |population_rank = 283rd of 566 in state 12th of 21 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 11, 2012. |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = 313.1 |population_density_rank = 476th of 566 in state 20th of 21 in county |population_est = 8222 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 4, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 141 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 40.673089 |longd = -74.686325 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07921 - BedminsterLook Up a ZIP Code for Bedminster, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed May 8, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed August 25, 2013. 07931 - Far Hills 07934 - Gladstone 07979 - Pottersville |area_code = 908Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Bedminster, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed September 1, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403504450American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 24, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882176US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Bedminster is a township in Somerset County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 8,165, reflecting a decline of 137 (-1.7%) from the 8,302 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 1,216 (+17.2%) from the 7,086 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 24, 2012. Bedminster was settled in 1710 by Dutch, Germans, and Scots-Irish immigrants. It was named after Bedminster, then in Somerset, England and now a suburb of Bristol.Lurie, Maxine N.; and Mappen, Marc. "Bedminster", p. 66. Encyclopedia of New Jersey, Rutgers University Press, 2004. ISBN 0-8135-3325-2. Accessed January 30, 2014. Bedminster Township was created by Royal charter on April 4, 1749, from portions of the Northern precinct. It was incorporated formally by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798. Portions of the township were taken on March 28, 1912, to form Peapack-Gladstone.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 221. Accessed May 8, 2012. The community of Pluckemin is part of the township as is part of Pottersville, which is split between Bedminster and Tewksbury Township in Hunterdon County. It is bordered on the north by Chester Township and on the northeast by Peapack-Gladstone. Bedminster was the corporate headquarters of AT&T Corporation, prior to its merger with SBC Communications (the combined company is now known as AT&T Inc.).Dalton Jr., Richard J. "SBC, spawn of AT&T, now in talks to buy it", Newsday, January 28, 2005. Accessed May 8, 2012. "AT&T's residential business, on the other hand, was once its core but has faced more competition amid lower profits as cellular service providers and cable companies edged their way into the phone business. So last year, AT&T, based in Bedminster, N.J., discontinued marketing residential long-distance service to new customers." AT&T's Global Network Operations Center, which monitors traffic worldwide on AT&T's network, is currently located in Bedminister.Staff. "AT&T Races to Expand the Network", The New York Times, September 3, 2009. Accessed May 8, 2012. "About an hour outside of New York City in Bedminster, N.J., AT&T's Global Network Operations Center monitors patterns of usage across AT&T's network of communications systems, including its wireless, IP and data networks." It was also the corporate headquarters for Verizon Wireless before it was relocated to nearby Basking Ridge in 2006. Bedminster Township is noted for having one of the most historic revolutionary war sites in the United States at what is known as the Pluckemin Continental Artillery Cantonment Site, which has been listed on the National Register of Historic Places. General Henry Knox, chief of the Continental Army artillery, was the leader responsible for building what was the country's first military artillery training academy, the forerunner to United States Military Academy at West Point.Pluckemin Artillery Cantonment Academy & National Historic Site, Jacobus Vanderveer / Knox House & Museum. Accessed May 8, 2012. Geography Bedminster Township is located at (40.673089,-74.686325). According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 26.301 square miles (68.119 km2), of which, 26.080 square miles (67.547 km2) of it was land and 0.221 square miles (0.573 km2) of it (0.84%) was water. The township borders Far Hills, Bernards Township, Bridgewater Township, Readington Township in Somerset County, and Peapack-Gladstone in Morris County.Areas touching Bedminster Township, MapIt. Accessed January 30, 2014. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $93,103 (with a margin of error of +/- $11,367) and the median family income was $124,057 (+/- $14,892). Males had a median income of $76,047 (+/- $23,293) versus $61,650 (+/- $7,236) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $66,422 (+/- $8,900). About 0.9% of families and 2.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.4% of those under age 18 and 2.9% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Bedminster township, Somerset County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 8, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 8,302 people, 4,235 households, and 2,100 families residing in the township. The population density was 313.6 people per square mile (121.1/km²). There were 4,467 housing units at an average density of 168.7 per square mile (65.2/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 90.05% White, 1.75% African American, 0.11% Native American, 6.41% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.83% from other races, and 0.83% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.84% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Bedminster township, Somerset County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 8, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Bedminster township, Somerset County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 24, 2012. There were 4,235 households out of which 20.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.8% were married couples living together, 6.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 50.4% were non-families. 44.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 1.96 and the average family size was 2.76. In the township the population was spread out with 17.8% under the age of 18, 3.8% from 18 to 24, 40.3% from 25 to 44, 27.3% from 45 to 64, and 10.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 85.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.1 males. The median income for a household in the township was $71,550, and the median income for a family was $96,890. Males had a median income of $71,136 versus $48,589 for females. The per capita income for the township was $53,549. About 1.9% of families and 3.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.3% of those under age 18 and 3.8% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Bedminster Township is governed under the Township form of government with a five-member Township Committee. The Township Committee is elected directly by the voters at-large in partisan elections to serve three-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with one or two seats coming up for election each year as part of the November general election.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 77. At an annual reorganization meeting held during the first week of January, the Township Committee selects one of its members to serve as mayor.Your Municipal Government, Bedminster Township. Accessed June 3, 2011. , members of the Bedminster Township Committee are Mayor Steven E. Parker (R, term as mayor ended December 31, 2014; term on township committee ends in 2015), Lawrence F. Jacobs (R, 2015), Kenneth Olsen (R, 2017), Bernie Pane, III (R, 2016) and Staci Santucci (R, 2016).2014 Bedminster Township Committee, Bedminster Township. Accessed January 30, 2015.2014 Municipal Data Sheet, Bedminster Township. Accessed August 6, 2014.WINNERS LIST; Somerset County - General Election November 6, 2012, Somerset County, New Jersey County Clerk's Office. Accessed February 11, 2013.WINNERS LIST; Somerset County - General Election November 8, 2011, Somerset County, New Jersey County Clerk's Office. Accessed February 11, 2013.Hochman, Louis C. "Somerset County election results 2014", NJ Advance Media for NJ.com, November 5, 2014. Accessed January 14, 2015.Somerset County Official Election Results General Election November 04, 2014, Somerset County, New Jersey. Accessed January 30, 2014.[http://www.co.somerset.nj.us/pdf/countydir.pdf#page=66 2014 Somerset County, NJ Directory], Somerset County, New Jersey. Accessed January 30, 2014. Federal, state and county representation Bedminster Township is located in the 7th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 23rd state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 9. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=54 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 54, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Bedminster Township had been in the 16th state legislative district.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=54 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 54, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 6,183 registered voters in Bedminster Township, of which 1,258 (20.3% vs. 26.0% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 2,238 (36.2% vs. 25.7%) were registered as Republicans and 2,683 (43.4% vs. 48.2%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 4 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Somerset, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed February 10, 2013. Among the township's 2010 Census population, 75.7% (vs. 60.4% in Somerset County) were registered to vote, including 92.0% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 80.4% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 10, 2013. In the 2012 presidential election, Republican Mitt Romney received 55.4% of the vote (2,424 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 43.3% (1,895 votes), and other candidates with 1.2% (54 votes), among the 4,406 ballots cast by the township's 6,514 registered voters (33 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 67.6%. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 2,431 votes (51.7% vs. 46.1% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 2,203 votes (46.9% vs. 52.1%) and other candidates with 44 votes (0.9% vs. 1.1%), among the 4,702 ballots cast by the township's 6,102 registered voters, for a turnout of 77.1% (vs. 78.7% in Somerset County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Somerset County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed February 10, 2013. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 2,674 votes (59.0% vs. 51.5% countywide), ahead of Democrat John Kerry with 1,798 votes (39.7% vs. 47.2%) and other candidates with 42 votes (0.9% vs. 0.9%), among the 4,529 ballots cast by the township's 5,736 registered voters, for a turnout of 79.0% (vs. 81.7% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Somerset County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed February 10, 2013. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 74.1% of the vote (2,013 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 24.2% (658 votes), and other candidates with 1.6% (44 votes), among the 2,752 ballots cast by the township's 6,580 registered voters (37 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 41.8%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 1,977 votes (61.2% vs. 55.8% countywide), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 928 votes (28.7% vs. 34.1%), Independent Chris Daggett with 280 votes (8.7% vs. 8.7%) and other candidates with 26 votes (0.8% vs. 0.7%), among the 3,228 ballots cast by the township's 6,266 registered voters, yielding a 51.5% turnout (vs. 52.5% in the county).2009 Governor: Somerset County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed February 10, 2013. Education The Bedminster Township School District serves students in pre-Kindergarten through eighth grade at Bedminster Township Public School. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's one school had an enrollment of 582 students and 56.8 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 10.25:1.District information for Bedminster Township School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 5, 2014. Public school students in ninth through twelfth grades attend Bernards High School, as part of a sending/receiving relationship with the Somerset Hills Regional School District, a K - 12 district serving students from Bernardsville, Far Hills and Peapack-Gladstone.Bedminster Township School District 2013 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed August 6, 2014. "After graduation from the 8th grade, the majority of our students attend Bernards High School."Somerset County School Districts-Sending/Receiving/Regional, Somerset County Superintendent of Schools. Accessed August 6, 2014. Transportation Roads and highways , the township had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Somerset County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Somerset County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed November 13, 2013. Bedminster is traversed by Interstate 287, which runs through the eastern section, while Interstate 78 runs mostly through the center of the township. U.S. Route 202 and U.S. Route 206 also pass through running parallel to I-287 from the Bridgewater area to Pluckemin. Major county roads that pass through include CR 512 and CR 523. Public transportation The closest New Jersey Transit service offered is at the Far Hills station on the Morris & Essex Lines.Somerset County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of January 28, 2010. Accessed February 8, 2013. Somserset County operates some bus service along Route 206, connecting to nearby areas including Far Hills, Bridgewater, Somerville, Raritan, Hillsborough, and North Branch.Transportation Services, Somerset County, New Jersey. Accessed August 6, 2014. Points of interest * Natirar - estate spanning Peapack-Gladstone, Far Hills, and Bedminster that was sold by Hassan II of Morocco to Somerset County and is now administered by the Somerset County Park Commission, with of the estate's located in the township.Natirar, Somerset County, New Jersey Park Commission. Accessed May 8, 2012. "Natirar is a 404-acre property located in the scenic hills of Somerset County within the municipalities of Peapack/Gladstone, Far Hills, and Bedminster." *Historic Vanderveer-Knox House & Museum - a refurbished home used by General Henry Knox during the Revolutionary War with its earliest portions dating to the 1770s, the house was purchased by the township in 1989, and listed on the New Jersey and National Register of Historic Places in 1995.J. Vanderveer House & History, Jacobus Vanderveer House & Museum. Accessed May 8, 2012. * Trump National Golf Course - owned by Donald Trump, the course features 36 holes designed by Tom Fazio, with fees to join of $350,000.Bertoni, Steven; and Pendleton, Devon. "In Pictures: Millionaire Mega Toys", Forbes, November 6, 2009. Accessed May 8, 2012. "Trump National Bedminster sums up the billionaire himself: golf, luxury and real estate. The 36-hole, Tom Fazio-designed club costs $350,000 to join, plus $18,500 in annual dues." * Pluckemin Continental Artillery Cantonment Site, also known as the Continental Artillery Military Cantonment Historic Site or Pluckemin Artillery Park, it was where General Henry Knox created America's first artillery training academy during the winter of 1778-1779, known as the "precursor to the United States Military Academy" at West Point. * Donald Trump has proposed a , 500-grave cemetery to be located next to the Trump National Golf Course, with plots sold for upwards of $20,000.Solomon, Nancy. "Fairway To Heaven: Trump Eyes A Golf Course Burial", National Public Radio, February 3, 2012. Accessed May 8, 2012. "You might think Donald Trump can buy anything he wants. But at least one purchase has eluded him: Trump wants to be buried on his golf course in Bedminster, N.J." Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Bedminster Township include: * John DeLorean (1925–2005), founder of the De Lorean Motor Company.Staff. "Festival celebrates the De Lorean", BBC News, May 24, 2001. Accessed May 8, 2012. "De Lorean was instructed to sell off the 434-acre estate in Bedminster for $15m to a golf course developer." * John H. Ewing (born 1918), member of the New Jersey General Assembly and the New Jersey Senate.King, Wayne. "Bill to Cut Florio's Aid To Schools Is Gaining", The New York Times, January 18, 1991. Accessed May 8, 2012. "Senator John H. Ewing of Bedminster, a Republican member of the Senate Education Committee, was more pointed, attributing rising costs in some districts to 'waste and thievery.'" * Steve Forbes (born 1947), editor-in-chief of Forbes magazine and president and chief executive officer of its publisher, Forbes Inc., and 2000 Presidential candidate.Hilzenrath, David S. "No Blank Checks for Forbes", The Washington Post, August 17, 1999. Accessed May 8, 2012. "To match Bush's record $37 million haul, Forbes could have no choice but to sell part of the family business, liquidate real estate in his home town of Bedminster, N.J., or go heavily into debt." * John Honeyman (1729–1822), alleged "spy of Washington" during the American Revolutionary War, who lived the last 30 years of his life in the Lamington area and is buried in the Lamington Presbyterian Church Cemetery.Sadlouskos, Linda. "Trump leads tribute to military, unfurls huge flag at golf course in Bedminster", Home News Tribune, September 21, 2008. Accessed May 8, 2012. "John Honeyman, a township resident who was a spy for Gen. George Washington, is buried 'around the corner' at the Lamington Church, the mayor said." * Robert Wood Johnson IV (born 1947), owner of the New York Jets and great-grandson of the founder of the Johnson & Johnson Corporation.Sandomir, Richard. "The Jets Fill One Opening: New Owner at $635 Million", The New York Times, January 12, 2000. Accessed September 30, 2007. "Johnson, who is 52 years old, has homes in Manhattan and Bedminster, N.J." * Thomas Kean (born 1935), former Governor of New Jersey and Chairman of the 9/11 Commission."WEDDINGS; Rhonda Norton, Thomas Kean Jr.", The New York Times, November 13, 1994. Accessed May 8, 2012. "Rhonda Lee Norton, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Robert L. Norton of Brecksville, Ohio, was married yesterday to Thomas H. Kean Jr., a son of former Governor Thomas H. Kean of New Jersey and Mrs. Kean, of Bedminster, N.J." * James Linn (1749–1821), represented in the United States House of Representatives from 1799 to 1801.James Linn, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed December 3, 2007. * Zebulon Pike (1779-1813), American brigadier general and explorer for whom Pikes Peak in Colorado is named.PIKE, ZEBULON (1779-1813), Encyclopedia of the Great Plains. Accessed August 6, 2014. "Son of an army officer, he was born at Lamberton (today Lamington), New Jersey, on January 5, 1779." * Mark Sanchez (born 1986), quarterback of the New York Jets football team.Calder, Rich. "It's showtime for B'way Mark Sanchez", New York Post, January 21, 2010. Accessed February 2, 2010. "Lives with his brother Brandon in Bedminster, NJ" * Drew Sheneman (born c. 1975), editorial cartoonist whose work has appeared in The Star-Ledger since 1998Sheneman's Sketchpad: About the Author, The Star-Ledger. Accessed November 13, 2013. "He currently resides in Bedminster with his wife and daughter." * John Van Dyke (1807–1878), represented in the United States House of Representatives from 1847 to 1851.John Van Dyke, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed September 1, 2007. * Harrison A. Williams (1919–2001), United States Senator involved in the Abscam scandal.Martin, Douglas. "Ex-Senator Harrison A. Williams Jr., 81, Dies; Went to Prison Over Abscam Scandal", The New York Times, November 20, 2001. Accessed May 8, 2012. "Harrison A. Williams Jr., the Democratic senator from New Jersey who used his considerable power to further the interests of labor and education before being convicted of bribery and conspiracy in the Abscam scandal, died on Saturday. He was 81 and lived in Bedminster." References External links *Bedminster Township website *Bedminster Township Public School * *School Data for the Bedminster Township Public School, National Center for Education Statistics *The Vanderveer House and Knox Museum- See where General Henry Knox resided while building and managing the Pluckemin Artillery winter Cantonment of 1778-1779. *The history of the Pluckemin Artillery Academy- America's first military training academy *The Historical Society of the Somerset Hills - providing historic preservation and local history for Bedminster Township and the other townships that make up the Somerset Hills in Somerset County, New Jersey. *Somerset Hills School District *Hills List. Local information for Bedminster and Basking Ridge Category:Bedminster, New Jersey Category:1749 establishments in the Thirteen Colonies Category:1798 establishments in New Jersey Category:Settlements established in 1749 Category:Township form of New Jersey government Category:Townships in Somerset County, New Jersey